


Past Lives

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Modern Day Setting, Reincarnation, alot of fluff, merlin built the pyramids for arthur, this is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin told Arthur to go through his iTunes and get introduced to modern music. Arthur stumbles across Ke$ha's song, Past Lives, and Merlin tells him why it reminds him of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> the first time I heard this song I thought of Merlin and Arthur and it's just a sweet song, it's honestly nothing like Ke$ha's other songs. no auto tune! :O

Merlin was running down the stairs of his and Arthur's flat when he heard a familiar tune come from the kitchen.

Arthur was on Merlin's laptop, scrolling through iTunes.

"You said I should introduce myself to current music," Arthur said, not looking up. 

"I did," Merlin confirmed. "This song, though, reminds me of us."

Arthur played the song from the beginning.

"We were lovers in a past life," Ke$ha's voice sang out of the computer.

As the song moved on Arthur heard it. It did sound like Merlin and his life story. 

"It's catchy," he commented as the second verse started.

Then he heard the line about the pyramids.

"I built the pyramids for you babe," Merlin sang along with the song. 

Arthur looked up, his eyes welling with tears.

"Did you, really?" he asked, his tears of happiness falling.

Merlin nodded and walked over to him, wiping Arthur's tears off his cheeks. 

"I love you so much, Merlin," Arthur said. "And I know, I'll always find my way back to you. I keep on falling for you, time after time."

Merlin smiled that big smile of his, and kissed Arthur.

"I'll make you mine, time after time," Merlin whispered into his ear.


End file.
